Project SCHWARZ Teil 6
by Mone-chan
Summary: ... so, nun aber der letzte Teil --- vorerst! ...


Ha! Diesmal hat es doch gar nicht allzulange gedauert, bis ich endlich weitergeschrieben habe, oder!? *ganz stolz auf sich ist* ... ich habe selbst gar nicht mehr damit gerechnet, dass ich noch vor der Animagic fertig werde! ^__^v  
  
Wie immer gehören mir die Boys von Weiß Kreuz nicht mir *sniff* (Anm: Ich muss mir wirklich mal was einfallen lassen! *grübel* ^__^´) und verdiene auch keinen Cent mit diser FF.  
  
Teil: 6/? (Schon der 6. Teil!? Man! Und ich hab noch soviel im Kopf, was noch so alles passiert! *drop* o_O)  
  
Autor: Mone-chan  
  
Mail: Mone_chan@gmx.de  
  
Grüße an:  
  
@ Cu123: Juhu!!! Ich hab´s endlich geschafft, deine FF zu fertig zu lesen und im selben Zuge hier auch weiterzuschreiben! *gg* ... hoffe dieser Teil gefällt dir auch! *gg* ^^  
  
@ Sam: Ja, ja! Ich hab mich wirklich bemüht ihn noch vor der Ani fertig zu kriegen! *ganz doll knuffz* ^^  
  
@ Neko: *dich erst ma ganz doll niederknuddl* ... es freut mich wirklich, dass dir diese FF gefällt! *freu* ... und wie gesagt: Farfü & Nagi kommen noch *drop* ... nur wann!? *gg* o__O´  
  
@ Dija: Danke, dass du dir meine FF´s immer vorher noch durchliest ... ähm ... *mich verbesser* ... anhörst! *gg* ^__^´  
  
@ all: Danke, des ihr es schon bis hierher ausgehalten habt! *gg* ^____^´  
  
Eine kleine Erläuterung:  
  
--- ---Vergangenheit  
  
" "Personen sprechen  
  
Personen denken  
  
~ * ~Zeitumbruch  
  
alles, was mit dem Projekt im Zusammenhang steht  
  
--- Gefangen in einem Traum 2 ---  
  
Das Wellenmuster des EEG´s ließ einige Falten auf Ryans Stirn entstehen. Misstrausich betrachtete er das Ergebnis, welches ihm der Aperat anzeigte.   
  
... irgendetwas stimmt da nicht!!!  
  
Vorsichtig strich er dem Kleinen über dessen Gesicht - so behutsam, als hätte er Angst ihn zu verletzten. Auch wenn es nur ein Traum war, konnte Ryan deutlich das leichte Zittern und die Unsicherheit, die von dem Orangehaarigen ausging, spüren. Er wollte ihm helfen, aber wie? Schließlich wollte er den Kleinen auch nicht wecken, da dieser den Schlaf dringend brauchte. (Anm: Ryan etwa nicht? ^...^v)  
  
Stumm hockte er sich an die Bettkante und nahm die kleine, zierliche Hand in die seinen und drückte sie leicht.  
  
"... ich bin bei dir! Hab keine Angst!!!" flüsterte er dem Schlafenden zu.  
  
~ * ~  
  
"Was?" hallte seine helle Stimme in die Leere hinein und wurde anschließend von ihr verschluckt. Seine grünen Augen waren weit aufgerissen - ungläubig starrten sie direkt in weitere smaragtgrüne Augen. Doch diese waren alles andere als freundlich. Sie strahlten Hass und Kühle, ja sogar eisige Kälte aus. Ein breites Grinsen zierte das Gesicht des Anderen.  
  
"Wer ... wer bist du?" fragte der Orangehaarige vorsichtig. Dabei brachte er diese Wörter nur mit Mühe über seine Lippen und seine Kehle fühlte sich trocken an.  
  
"Wer ich bin?" ein eisiges Lachen hallte ihm entgegen und jagte ihm einen flüchtigen Schauer über den Rücken. "Das solltest DU doch am besten wissen!"  
  
Deutlich konnte der Orangehaarige spüren, wie sein Körper zitterte - angespannt vor Angst. Er konnte nicht glauben, was er da vor sich sah.  
  
...das muss ein Traum sein, das kann nur ein Traum sein!!!  
  
Verzweifelt blickte er in das selbe Gesicht ... wie es ihn anlächelte ... unheimlich und geheimnisvoll zugleich.   
  
Er war er! (Das klingt irgendwie komisch! *gg* ^_^´v) Doch so gleich sie sich auch sahen, man könnte meinen er sähe einen anderen vor sich.  
  
"Wer bist du?" fragte er noch einmal ... mittlerweile schon panisch. Von dem anderen schien eine unheimliche, düstere Aura auszugehen und genau das machte ihm Angst. Am liebsten wäre auf der Stelle abgehauen, doch seine Beine wollten sich nicht bewegen.   
  
"Ich? ... Ich bin du!!! Und du bist ich!!! Ich ... nein!!! WIR sind SCHULIG!!!" Diese Worte sagte er mit einer Ernsthaftigkeit und Gleichgültigkeit, als wären sie das normalste auf der welt.  
  
"Du bist Schuld! ... du hast mich geschaffen ... deine Gedanken ... deine Angst ... deine Angst vor dem, was in dir ist und was du hörst ... du hast die Macht dich über SIE zu stellen, aber das schaffst du nur mit meiner Hilfe ..."  
  
Ängstlich wich der Orangehaarige ein paar Schritte zurück. Unsicher sah er seinen Gegenüber an.  
  
"... Schuldig???" Wie in Trance wiederholte er immer wieder leise dieses Wort, stellte es jedes Mal wie eine Frage. Erinnerungen ... Erinnerungen überkamen ihn ... Hatte nicht auch seine eigene Mutter ihn SCHULDIG genannt? Egal was er tat, wo er war ... er war immer eins: SCHULDIG!!! Ob daheim - in der Schule - ... sogar im Traum? War das hier überhaupt ein Traum? Er war sich nicht mehr sicher, blickte hilfesuchend in die Augen seines Gleichen (Anm: Kann man "ihn" denn überhaupt so nennen? ^^), flehte ihn schon regelrecht an.  
  
"NEIN!!!" schrie er lauthals aus sich heraus. "ICH BIN NICHT SCHULD! ICH BIN NICHT SCHULDIG ... ich habe nichts getan!!!"   
  
Tränen! Feuchtheiße Tränen suchten sich den Weg über seine blasseb Wangen. Diese Tränen fühlten sich so real an. Ein leieses Schluchzen entrang seiner Kehle und er ließ sich auf die Knie fallen.  
  
Ich bin nicht SCHULDIG!!!  
  
Nach einiger Zeit hörte er, wie jemand langsam näher kam. Es konnte nur sein Doppelgänger sein - kurz zögerte er, dann sah er nach oben, direkt in das noch immer grinsende Gesicht des Anderen.  
  
"Hab keine Angst! Ich werde dir helfen ... " flüsterte er mit sanftmütiger Stimme und reichte ihm die Hand.  
  
Misstrauisch musterte der Orangehaarige den Stehenden, zögerte einen Moment, als er dann doch seine Hand nach dem Anderen ausstreckte ...  
  
~ * ~  
  
Ein leichtes Zucken verriet Ryan dass der Kleine langsam wach wurde. Dennoch hielt er dessen Hand immer noch ganz fest. Kurz darauf kamen zwei grünglänzende Augen zum Vorschein, die ihn verschlafen und unsicher zugleich ansahen.   
  
"Na? Gut geschlafen!?" fragte der junge Wissenschaftler leise, denn er wollte auch nicht die anderen Kinder aufwecken.  
  
Lange sah ihn der Junge einfach nur an, schien ihn zu mustern und gab dann ein stummes Nicken von sich und drehte sich dann von Ryan weg, entzog ihm die Hand und rollte sich im Bett zusammen.  
  
Wer war das!?  
  
Der Orangehaarige ballte seine Hand zu einer Faust. Noch immer war da dieses Gefühl ... ein Gefühl von ... er konnte es nicht richtig deuten. Vielleicht war es Geborgenheit, aber auch Angst schwang darin mit!  
  
... du, nein WIR sind SCHULDIG!!!  
  
Da war es wieder. Dieses wiederliche Gefühl, tatsächlich Schuld zu sein. Er wusste zwar nicht warum, aber er empfand so. Ja! Er hatte schon immer alles falsch gemacht! Wahrscheinlich war das auch der Grund, warum ihn seine Mutter nicht mehr bei sich haben wollte, da war er sich mittlerweile sicher.   
  
"Alles in Ordnung!?" besorgt war Ryans Blick auf ihn Gerichtet.  
  
"... ja! Aber ich bin ..." kurz musste der Orangehaarige schlucken.  
  
"... Schuldig!" wisperte er und drehte sich dann mit Tränen in den Augen wieder zu Ryan um.   
  
Dieser machte sich nun wirklich sorgen und schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Aber nein!" versuchte er ihn zu beruhigen. "Du kannst nichts dafür! Es ist wirklich nicht schön von uns, euch das Alles anzutun, aber auch uns sind die Hände gebunden!"  
  
"NEIN" schrie der Kleine. "ICH BIN SCHULDIG ... an Allem!"  
  
"... aber ..."  
  
"Ich bin Schuldig!" schnitt ihm der Kleine den Satz ab. Schon fast bessen wiederholte er immer wieder diesen Satz, wollte gar nicht mehr aufhören und mit jedem Male klang er unsicherer, verzweifelter und laute Schluchzer mischten sich darunter.  
  
Sanft zog Ryan den Kleinen an sich, strich ihm über den Rücken. Er hielt es für besser erst einmal zu Schweigen, bis sich der Kleine wieder beruhigt hatte.  
  
Als das Schluchzen immer Leiser wurde, drückte er den Kleinen etwas von sich und sah ihm feste in die Augen. Dieser sah ihm mit entschlossenen Blick an.  
  
"Ich werde nicht mehr weinen! Egal was noch kommen mag! Auch wenn ich SCHULDIG bin, ich werde mich nicht unterkriegen lassen!"  
  
Zwar wusste der Orangehaarige nicht genau, ob es wirklich seine Gedanken waren, denn er hatte noch immer Angst und nur zu deutlich nahm er den kalten Schatten wahr, der sich still und heimlich durch seinen Körper zu bewegen schien. Aber was sollte er tun? Vielleicht hatte dieses "Etwas" sogar recht! Und besser als stumm vor sich hinzuvegitieren war es allemal, da war er sich einig.  
  
"Was sehen sie mich so verwundert an!? Hab ich etwas im Gesicht?"  
  
Erschrocken über die Wandlung des Kleinen ließ er ihn völlig los.  
  
"Nein, ich dachte nur ..." er unterbrach sich selbt, räusperte sich und fuhr fort:  
  
"... bist du dir sicher, dass das für dich o.k. ist?"  
  
"Ja! ... ich habe eine Bitte! Nennen sie mich ab sofort SCHULDIG, ja!?"  
  
Ein eisiges Lächeln umspielte dabei die Mundwinkel des Kleinen und ließ ihn dadurch so unnahbar erscheinen, als wäre der Junge von eben ein ganz Anderer geworden.  
  
Ryan musste erst mal tief Luftholen und gab mit einem kurzen Nicken zu erkennen, dass er verstanden habe. Er wagte es nicht, zu wiedersprechen ... und das machte ihm Angst. Irgendetwas war passiert!!! Kann jemand von einem auf den anderen Moment ein völlig anderer Mensch werden? Er konnte es sich nicht vorstellen. Hatte es am Ende noch mit dem Serum zu tun, oder lag da etwas im Bewusstsein dieses Kindes, was es erst verarbeiten musste und nun zu dem Entschluss gekommen ist, SCHULDIG zu sein!?   
  
Es wollte einfach nicht in seinen Kopf, egal wie er auch versuchte es zu verstehen. Schließlich erhob er sich vom Bett und lief zu dem kleinen Tisch für den Aufseher, nahm ein paar Zeitschriften in die Hand.  
  
"Vielleicht hast du lust etwas zu lesen!?" und reichte dem Orangehaarigen die Hefte.  
  
Dieser grinste ihn nur an, nahm die Hefte entgegen und blätterte etwas darin rum, bevor er sie auf seite legte.  
  
"Wenn du noch etwas brauchst, musst du es nur sagen!? Ich werde mich dann auch ein bisschen ausruhen, aber ich komme später wieder!" versicherte er dem Kleinen noch schnell, bevor er völlig in Gedanken versunken aus dem Zimmer verschwand.  
  
~ * ~  
  
"... was war denn los!?" erklang eine ernste Kinderstimme in dem abgedunkelten Raum. Überrascht sah sich der Orangehaarige um, bis seine Augen die seines Gegenüber trafen. Anscheinend hatte der schwarzhaarige Junge neben ihm alles mitbekommen.  
  
Der Orangehaarige runzelte die Stirn. Es gefiel ihm gar nicht, dass außer diesem jungen Wissenschaftler (was sowieso schon schlimm genug war) seine Gefühlsschwankungen mitbekommen hatte. Grüne Augen verfolgten aufmerksam, wie der Schwarzhaarige sich eines dieser dummes Dokumentationshefte nahm und darin interessiert herumblätterte.  
  
"Mach dich nur lustig über mich!" sagte der Orangehaarige trotzig.  
  
Daraufhin erntete er nur einen eiskalten Blick des Anderen.   
  
"... ich weiß, dass du Schuldig bist! Ich habe es gesehen!" meinte dieser belanglos.  
  
"Was?!" Die Augen des Orangehaarigen weiteten sich, sahen den Anderen ungläubig an. Dieser wich seinem Blick nicht aus, sondern sah ihn eindringlich an.   
  
"... es wird gleich jemand hereinkommen und unser Befinden kontrollieren! Also tu lieber, was sie wollen, nicht wahr!? Schuldig!?" Mit diesem Satz setzte sich der Schwarzhaarige in seinem Bett auf und fing an, die Zeitschrift gründlich zu studieren. Beißend hallte der letzte Satz des Anderen in "Schuldigs" kopf wieder!  
  
... SCHULDIG!!!  
  
Zwar wollte er noch etwas erwiedern, jedoch kam in diesem Moment Prof. Cranbury ins Zimmer und fing an, alles genau zu kontrollieren.  
  
Fragend musterte er seinen Bettnachbarn. Woher konnte dieser wissen, dass jeden Moment jemand ins Zimmer kommt? War es nur ein dummer Zufall gewesen?  
  
Zweifelnd ließ er seinen Blick in diesem kahlen Zimmer umherwandern, bis ihn schließlich der dunkle Himmel außerhalb dieses trostlosen Raumes gefangen nahm ...  
  
~ Fortsetzung folgt ... ~  
  
(Na? *gespannt ist* ... wie hat euch dieser Teil gefallen!? *selbst etwas skeptisch ist* ... war es eine Überraschung, was "ES" war? *gg* ^__^´ Würde mich total über Kommis freun! *gg* Mone) 


End file.
